Spring is My Favorite Time of the Year
by SweetChik73
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have finally told each other how they feel but Inuyasha is being distant so when he catches her bathing in a hot spring, Kagome decides to bring them closer. Lemon scented one-shot!


Kagome was utterly confused

Well to tell you the truth, she was the happiest she had been for awhile, but still confused. Last month, Inuyasha and her had finally come out about their feelings, but he was…distant. She remembers the night Inuyasha had told her how he felt. He was so gentle and loving, and then not a week later he was acting strange. Every time she tried to sit next to him, he would move away. If she tried to hold his hand, he would pull his away, but what really scared her was when she said that she was going home, he didn't whine or try to stop her. Usually he would throw himself into a passionate tantrum and would try and keep her from leaving. That was when she finally asked Sango and Miroku if they knew what was wrong.

"D-d-does he regret telling me?" Kagome asked Sango as they sat next to the fire with Miroku. Inuyasha was gone on one of his nightly walks; he had been taking them since he started acting strangely. He would get up after diner and walk into the forest; he would stay the entire night away and would be back before sunrise.

"No of course he doesn't Kagome! He loves you" she reassured her friend. Kagome had been a blubbering mess for the last few days. She wasn't that upset about the Inuyasha thing, just worried

"Well then what's wrong!? Did I do something?! Did I upset him!?" she asked. She was almost yelling now and Sango was worried people from the village might hear, their hut was only made of wood. It wouldn't stop the sound of a very upset young woman.

"No you didn't do a thing Kagome" Miroku said laughing. He had figured out what was wrong with Inuyasha awhile ago, and he had asked him about it. Hell, even Shippo knew what was wrong, and he was just a kid! He thought the whole thing was hilarious, but he was surprised that Sango didn't know what was going on. With her experice with demons, he thought surely she would have at least guess what was going on by now. "Inuyasha is just going through 'a rough time'." On the words, 'rough time' Miroku made air quotes to emphasis his meaning.

"What do you mean 'a rough time'?" Kagome asked using the same air quotes as he did.

"Ok ya lecherous monk, spill it" Sango said. She was curious, but she knew this just might be one of his practical jokes.

Miroku was trying very hard not to fall over laughing, but eventually gave up when he saw the confused look on their faces. "Kagome…Its mating season. Inuyasha is probably just staying away from you so he doesn't force you to lay with him if you aren't ready." He was laughing so hard now; he had tears in his eyes. Both women looked at him with question that turned into understanding, soon Sango was laughing along with him. They had no idea why this was so funny, but continued to laugh anyway.

"Ahahaha he is just horny!" she said squealing with laughter. "I had totally forgotten! Demon mating season only happens every three years"

Miroku looked over at Sango and suddenly got an idea. "He isn't the only one who is horny" he told her. His face went from amused to serious and lustful. He gave her a sexy smirk, indicating what he was trying to get at.

"Miroku!" Sango's tan face turned a very pretty pink, even though she and Miroku have been together for almost two months she was still embarrassed about their 'activities'. Her and Miroku had become closer after Naraku had been defeated, when his Wind Tunnel had disappeared he had stopped be so lecherous to other women, and more lecherous to Sango. Finally one night, he had caught her bathing in her favorite hot spring and jumped in with her. They had told each other how they felt and have been together ever since.

"Well Kagome…we got to go" Miroku said as he practical dragged Sango into the woods. Sango was as red as a tomato, and so was Miroku. Kagome laughed at the couple's embarrassment, but was also jealous. They are a wonderful couple and have a good relationship, how could she not be jealous. She knew that Inuyasha loved her, but she didn't know if he wanted to be with her. If he didn't want to lay with her….why? Was she too pushy? Not pretty enough? What is it!? And then it hit her…

Kikyou

"Inuyasha still probably loves her" she said to herself, she gave a smack to her head for being so dumb. Kagome sighed to herself. _How could he ever want me? I'm not like Kikyou, she is beautiful and powerful. She is as graceful as if she was a queen herself. I'm a clumsy, plain looking girl who is still trying to master my power as a miko. I know he told me that he cares for me, but what is that is just it. What if he cares for me but loves Kikyou. Why would he ever like someone who…_

_KAGOME STOP! …you are just stressing yourself out. _ She decided that her inner voice was right and grabbed her towel and shampoo and headed to her favorite hot spring to relax and get her thoughts straightened out.

oOoOoOoOo

As Kagome was soaking in the hot water, she had the time to think about everything that had happened.

She knew she wasn't mad at Inuyasha; she was actually flattered that he stayed away from her so he didn't force her into something she didn't want. Although he _thought_ she didn't want that, she secretly did. She actually had several fantasies about him and her together; of course she would never tell him this. She always made sure not to think about these fantasies in the feudal era, it was hard for her when she thought about them not to grab him and-and…well you get the point.

She started to wash herself as she continued to think, as she stuck one of her long legs out of the water to wash it, she heard a voice.

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome turned as saw Inuyasha, standing right in front of the hot spring. He has evidently been watching her, the bugle in his hakamas proved that theory.

"Inuyasha!? What are you doing here!? Go away!" She quickly pulled her soap covered leg back into the water. She was soon blushing a very dark pink_. Why is he here?_ She thought she was the only one in the group that knew about this hot spring.

_Uh-oh. Demon mating season+ horny demon+naked girl in hot spring = …things._

It had been five min and Inuyasha hadn't moved, _what do I do?!_ Then it hit her! (Not literally, of course) She realized that this would be the perfect moment to show him that she wanted this as bad as he did.

Kagome silently and slowly rose out of the water; she walked over to her things and grabbed her towel. Then very sexily she began to dry herself off. She started at her legs and then inch by inch she made her way to her hair. She looked over at Inuyasha and saw that his eyes were as wide as saucers. She giggled and gave him a sexy smirk. She walked over to kiss him and he quickly backed up.

_Hmm…so he is still trying to be_ _courteous huh? Well he is a dog demon, so what if I bend over!?_

Kagome smiled at the brilliance of her plan. She went to go get her shampoo, as she bent down she felt hands on her hips. She smiled to herself; she turned around to see Inuyasha's eyes staring into hers. His golden eyes had turned amber and were burning with lust. She looked from his eyes to his lips and back again, and then they were kissing. Kagome worried when he wasn't kissing back, and was relieved when he finally did. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly and his tongue darted in, ravishing her mouth. They would continue this until they had to stop for air, and after a breath would begin all over again. She could feel the heat radiating from her neither region and felt liquid running down her right leg. He must have smelled her arousal because he pulled away and picked her up bridal style and laid her down gently on one of the smooth rocks close to the hot spring.

He looked into her eyes with lust and….yes….there it was, love. He whispered quietly "I love you Kagome, please if you don't want this, tell me now because if you don't, I won't be able to stop." Kagome's eyes started to water. He had never said the 'L' word before, just that he "cares for her" or that he had "feelings" about her. "Oh Inuyasha, I love you too! And please, don't stop, you don't know how long I have wanted this." She said.

After saying those words, Kagome saw his eyes suddenly refill with lust, the love wasn't gone, but it was clouded a bit. He growled "You want to know how long _I_ have wanted this? Ever since I saw you in that damn skirt! He then started sucking on her earlobe. Kagome eyes widened and then she gave a small girly giggle.

She remembered that sometimes she would hike it up just a bit farther to see if he would notice. She was glad her had been wearing her uniform that day.

He stopped his attack on her ear and kissed down her neck, stopping at her pulse point and gave a small love bit. This suddenly made Kagome give an involuntary moan; he stopped and smirked up at her, apparently pleased that she was enjoying this. He kissed all the way down until her towel stopped him; he growled upset that this piece of fabric was keeping him from tasting this amazing woman in front of him. He took the towel and ripped it off her. She gasped as she felt the cool night air against her body; and blushed when she saw him examine it.

"Kagome don't be embarrassed" he said as he kissed her forehead. "You are beautiful."

She was indeed beautiful. She had full round breasts, not too big and not too small, with perfectly pink nipples. Her hips were wide and curvy, perfect for child bearing, and her stomach was flat and showed a faint imprint of abs. Inuyasha ran his thumbs over her erect nipples and watch her shiver with pleasure and heard her moan; he began to massage her mounds as he kissed her. Kagome noticed that his actions began to grow hard and needy. He reached down and clamped his mouth over one of her pointed nipples and began to suck. She started moaning and closed her eyes, letting herself be submerged in pleasure. He switched his attention to other breast and began to give it the same as its other. After he was done, before he could do anything else Kagome flipped them over so she was on top. Inuyasha growled in protest.

"Whoa, calm down, I just don't think it's fair that you are still wearing ALL of your clothes." She said in low, sexy voice.

She untied his robe and pulled it off of him and threw it behind her. She ran her hands over his muscles, feeling the tightly pulled skin and heard a groan escape his lips. As she continued to run her hands over his body, she started grinding her hips against his, feeling his harden length through his hakamas. She suddenly had a urge, like on the first day she saw him, to touch Inuyasha's ears. She reached up on top of his head and began to rub his ears, while continuing to grind their hips together. Suddenly she was flipped over and was looking into the eyes of Inuyasha, who had a sexy smirk on his lips and mischief in his lust filled eyes. He began to nip and suck on her neck, as he got to her pulse point; he again stopped and started to suck hard enough to leave a mark. He made his way down to her breasts, where he gave each one a quick lick, and started kissing down her flat stomach. He soon got to her neither region and parted her moist folds. He quickly inhaled the scent of her arousal, and flicked his tongue over her clit. Kagome gave a long breathy moan as he continued to lick, suck, and bit her sensitive nub. She arched her back and her breath started to hitch. He ministrations began to get quicker as she felt a tension in her lower abdomen begin to whine itself up. His movements became quicker and soon she was screaming his name and the pressure began to uncoil. As she came down from her blissful high, she saw that Inuyasha had already taken of his hakamas and was ready.

"Ready? " He looked at her with lust and question.

Kagome let out a ridged breath "Yes, I'm ready." He flipped her onto her hands and knees and positioned himself at her entrance. Inuyasha slowly entered her, lucky there was no hymen to break because of all the battles she had been in and there wasn't really pain, just discomfort. She wiggled around a bit before the discomfort turned into pleasure. Inuyasha groaned and began to thrust faster into her. Kagome was panting and moaning his name as he continued to thrust. He would pull his length completely out of her and then slam back inside, electing a moan from the female. Soon both of them were panting and could feel there climaxes boiling up inside of them. Inuyasha made a few more thrusts before both of them fell apart at the seam. As he shot his seed deep into her womb he licked her neck before biting it, marking her as his mate. His body soon went limp and he rolled himself over next to his mate. They cuddled together, and right before drifting off they said,

"I love you Inuyasha"

"I love you too Kagome"

And right then, Kagome decided that spring was her favorite time of the year.


End file.
